Forever Never Spoken
by Tayc125
Summary: COMPLETE! Bulma and Vegeta on his home planet. Because I love these stories! Warning* The first few chapters are short but then they get longer so dont worry! Bulma and Vegeta grew up together but now can they push aside their differences in order to be together? DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Prologue

Paste your document here...

Forever Never Spoken

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a fan.

Prologue

I rushed to my room, heart pounding in my chest. I checked the clock on my scouter, I had five minutes. Crap. I hurried to get ready picking out a Black formal training suit with my new white boots. Today my family was meeting with the royals and of course I had to be there. Being delegates we were always meeting with someone, and as if my day couldn't get any worse the prince would be there and after my last encounter with him I was less than thrilled.

It really wasn't my fault. I had been training with my brother Brolly when the prince just strutted up like he owned the place (he did but still) and asked Brolly "Why do you even bother wasting your time on that, pathetic thing Brolly when you should be helping me?" When those words left his mouth my temper soared to new heights. Even if he was the prince and my brothers friend there was no way he was getting away with that. "Why don't you take your arrogant attitude and shove it oh mighty prince", I shouted. As soon as those words left my mouth the prince growled and stalked toward me while shouting, "You wench!" Luckily Goku stepped in and offered to spar with Vegeta and with a humph and a disgusted look he took off.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a fan.

Chapter 1

I reached the golden doors with the black engraved V's on them. The throne room. I took a deep breath and pushed them open and slowly stepped in. Pausing for a moment I took in the room. It was my favorite in the castle next to mine of course. The floors were of the darkest shade of black and slightly sparkled. While the walls were a deep violet and gold curtains hung on the massive windows. The sound of laughter drew my attention. My parents and the king and queen had been talking and exchanging jokes. I smiled, they had always been great friends of ours, to bad their son was a jerk.

I spotted the prince leaning against the wall wearing his classic blue spandex training suit and white boots and gloves with a smirk on his face. "Leave it to the wench to make me late for training" said prince Vegeta. At that moment our parents noticed my presence and a look of anger flashed across the king's face. "Prince Vegeta how dare you speak to lady Bulma that way!" The king yelled. " Now I guess we should get to the matter at hand" he sent my parents a worried look" I'm not good with words so I shall put this simply, you to are to be mated" He commanded. My jaw hung loose and the prince flew off the wall.

Vegeta flew off the wall and began yelling, "How could you? I will not mate such a weak wench!" "I'm not weak you stupid jerk and like anyone would want to mate you anyway!" I screamed back. "I command you both to be silent this instant. Vegeta you will mate Bulma if you wish to be king now both of you leave this instant and prepare for the celebration ball tonight!" Bellowed the king. He then turned facing the door to his private chambers and straightened his cape. "Dr. and Mrs. Briefs would you please accompany me, there is much to discuss." And with that they began to exit. I threw my parents an evil glance as they looked away with guilt in their eyes. Glancing over at the prince I saw him step away from the wall with an humph and exit out a door unknown to me. I then turned around and headed out the way I came. Great and I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I couldn't even enjoy the paintings in the great halls on my way back.

Vegeta

I left the room through one of the many secret passages. I couldn't have taken walking close to the wench. She had always been a pain in my side since we were 7. Always throwing her attitude around like she actually could compare to me the prince. She always had the attention of my elites leaving them no time to train. I could admit she was an attractive girl but when she opened her mouth it was ruined. Reaching the doors to my chambers I threw it open. I walked quickly across the cherry wood floors and slung my boots off probably damaging the midnight blue walls. Hn. I didn't care. I stalked towards my room deciding to shower before the night's festivities.

Bulma

I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. What would I wear? I stood slowly and made my way to my closet which was bigger than my bedroom and my favorite thing about my chambers. I looked down the row of dresses and a black one caught my eye. It was strapless and shimmered in the light with a deep cut in the back that ended above my bottom. It had a blue ribbon around the waist that matched the royal colors. It was perfect! TO bad the occasion wasn't. I slipped the gown over my head noting how soft it was and how perfect it fit my curves. Then I stepped in the bathroom curling my hair and pinning it on top off my head. I applied a slight amount of makeup and slipped on my blue heels that gave me a good 5 inches. I looked in the mirror. I was gorgeous! I then sat in my chair in the drawing room of my chambers and waited for someone to come to escort me.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own nothing just a fan.

lintu-lvr4 I love them to lol! here is your update thanks for reading!

ChAPTER 2

Vegeta

Walking down the hall to the wenchs room I cursed loudly. I couldn't believe I was being force to od this. I was being punished for something, some kind of karma crap. I paused outside her door and settled my nerves then I raised my fist and knocked loudly, the wench opened the door and my heart stopped. There were no words for her beauty. "What are you looking at vegetable head?" she said. And there it went. "I'm here to escort your hideous self to the ball." She growled and took off down the hall.

Bulma

I stomped angrily down the hall. That arrogant jerk had some nerve. I just prayed my brother and friends would be there waiting for me.

We reached the doors to the banquet hall and Vegeta grabbed my arm and I instantly jerked away. "We have to go together woman it's our party" I stuck my nose in the air and shoved my arm out. "Don't worry I won't enjoy it either" he laughed quietly. We then walked into the room and everything went silent.

The royal announcer addressed us by our titles, and my soon to be new one and the crowd erupted into cheers. We descended the staircase slowly as all eyes were focused on us. We then crossed the grand rom and took our seats beside the king and queen.

I glanced around the room and saw my brother and friends and let out a sigh of relief. Goku, Brolly, Xander, Bardock, and Radditz were all in a huddle no doubt discussing war strategies. The king stood and cleared his throat "welcome to the celebration of prince vegeta and Bulmas bonding, please eat and drink to commemorate this union!" There was applause and then the celebration began.

Food was brought out and sat on a long grand table and I smiled and held back a laugh as my friends were the first to get there. I then took time to look at the room around me. The throne room had been converted into a banquet hall and was dimly lit with long rows of candles. It was magical.

I glanced at Vegeta then stood intending to go be with my friends when there was a voice at my ear. "I told you little one, you had to stay with me. And with the way you're dressed I think that is the best decision." I growled "I just want to go see my brother and friends Vegeta. " He put his lips slightly against my ear and whispered "you must dance with me first" His closeness sent a shiver down my spine.

He wrapped his arms around me and dragged me out to the floor and we were moving. Our bodies moved together effortlessly and I looked at the prince in confusion. Who would have known? HE looked at my expression and smirked. "I'm full of surprises" he said. I scowled and the song ended. Then suddenly I was out of the princes arms and he left through the same door as earlier.

I stood there for a moment dazed and then made my way to my friends. "Wow the prince huh? When I heard about the mating I thought you would be furious but apparently you to are getting along just fine" said Xander. "Shut up you moron! I most certainly am not happy about this. IT…it was all just for show!" there was a chuckle as Radditz looked me up and down. Well there's always me babe! And by the way you look amazing!" Radditz drooled. Xander shot him a dark glance and slammed his cup down and left. I knew he would be upset.

We sort of had a relationship developing and with all the craziness I had yet to get a chance to talk to him. I smiled at Goku and Bardock and rolled my eyes at Radditz. I then made my way to the thrones. I was no longer in the mood to chat.

Vegeta

I paced the secret passage way. I couldn't believe how I let my emotions take over like that what had possessed me to pull out there to dance! I had to make sure she stayed close though. From the moment we entered all of the men's eyes went straight to her in hunger. Yes that was it the only reason I did it was because she would be mine soon. Even though I don't like her I still don't like to share and have to defend what's mine.

Bulma

My feet began to hurt. Not shortly after I had sat back down the prince returned, but before I could confront him about our dance I was whisked away. So many people had wanted to dance with me and after the tenth turn I left the throne room without a words and headed straight for my chambers. Once I got there I headed straight for my room and fell asleep with my clothes and shoes still on.

I awoke suddenly almost falling out of bed. I sat up for a minute as my head spun. Coffee. I needed coffee. I crawled out of bed and slipped the gown from last night off and tossed my shoes. I walked in the bathroom and washed my face then unpinned my hair and let it hang in loose waves down my shoulders. I grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and put them on along with a white tank that gave a little peek of my stomach.

I stomped into the kitchen then poured myself a cup of coffee and began to drink it. Black just how I liked it. As I sat there memories of the night before came back to me. I shook my head I needed to train.

I walked to the wardrobe that was made to specifically hold my training outfits. I opened it and stared, empty. Anger flashed through my mind briefly but then I remembered that this was the day my made ChiChi washed them all. Oh well I would have to go like this.

I grabbed my bag and turned out the lights swung the door shut and I was on my way. Once I reached the raining center I pushed open the doors. The smell of blood and sweat hit me. I was home. I crossed the floor while watching all the men take turns at fighting each other. I reached the locker room which I shared with the men. At first it had bothered me but in here im there equal. I reached my locker and swung it open. The steam from the showers was making my log hair damp.

I felt a hand gently brush my hair and I instantly turned ready to attack. Xander was there standing close. His green eyes were shinning with want. His auburn hair hung loose also because of the steam and clanged to his tan muscled skin. Holy cow he was shirtless! I admit this boy is gorgeous and usually so sweet but there was something off about us. I never let him get close with me.

By now all the men had finished their morning routine and were training leaving us alone. I smiled up at him not liking how close he was standing and started to turn around. That's when I felt his firm hand on my shoulder and he shoved me against the row of lockers.

Normally I would have blasted whoever was doing this away but I was in shock Xander was usually so sweet. "Where do you think-"he was cut off when a fist connected with his face and sent him flying. I swung my head around to see who his attacker was. Vegeta! "What are you doing? I was going to handle it! You know I am stronger than him! "I yelled. The prince rolled his eyes. "Yes, But you weren't handling it and you will be royal soon which means you must command respect from everyone!" Then he turned around and left disappearing. He does that a lot. I growled in frustration and slammed my locker walking into the training area.

Well that's it for this chapter! What do you guys think? And what's up with this Xander guy? Find out next Chapter! Oh and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I own nothing just a fan.

Ok guys this one's going to be kind of short. My son is sick and I'm updating while he naps so try not to be mad. Also! This story has gotten 402 views! But only 8 reviews so if you read this and like it let me know! Review!

.3 what do you mean?

smalsa I know I was on a role lol.

bulmab69 Thank you I'm glad you enjoy it!

moka-chan8 Thank you I'm glad people like this!

Again moka-chan8 LOl. Yes drama and hers your update!

lintu-lvr4 I know isn't it sweet! Here's your update!

Chapter 5

Goku and Radditz were locked in a brotherly feud in the air, while Brolly sat below them stretching. I smiled and walked towards him. When he saw me he jogged over and gave me a huge bear hug. I loved my brother. "How's it going sis?" he asked smiling. "Don't even ask" I replied. "That bad huh?" he questioned. I nodded. Goku and Radditz descended finishing their warm up and I embraced them both.

I smacked Radditz hand from my bottom and laughed. I loved these guys. "Alright let's get to work!" I said. We spent the day training and exchanging jokes and stories.

Vegeta

I saw red how dare the weakling touch her. Of course I rationalized it in my brain but all I could think at the moment was how beautiful she looked and how I wanted him dead. But I immediately regretted my decision in stepping in. Of course she was strong enough to take care of herself!

This was not good. I needed to train. I watched as she interacted with those 3 and almiost blasted Radditz when he touched her. They had always been the closest thing I had to friends and she took that to. Stupid wench she was no good. I took off in search of Nappa.

Bulma

I trudged back to my room barely able to keep my eyes open. We had trained all day long and every inch of my body was sore.

I was walking down the hall making plans for my day tomorrow when I noticed the door to my room was open. I stiffened and sniffed the air. Xander. I stood there for a second longer trying to sense his ki. Nothing. I slowly walked into my chambers nothing seemed to be out of place but I could smell him everywhere.

This was beginning to get creepy. I sat down on the bed and lay back slowly. I had to decide what to do about this. As I lay there thinking my eyelids began to droop and soon I was out.

Vegeta

I had beaten Nappa into a pulp and still could not shake my frustration. I had been pacing in my room for an hour debating on whether or not I should go check on the wench. I knew she was strong but people did not always fight with their strength. I sighed one quick peek and then I would leave.

I rushed out my door and down the hall. When I neared the woman's room my eyes narrowed. Why was that weakling smell coming from in there. My blood boiled as I flew into her room and slung the door open. I screamed as loud as possible "Woman!"

Vegeta

I pounced on the bed pinning the woman to the mattress. Her head snapped up and she looked at me in confusion. She then shrieked "Vegeta! What in the world are you doing in my room you arrogant pig headed jerk!" I then slapped my hand over her mouth silencing her. "Woman shut up for 5 seconds and explains to me why your room smells of that weak imbecile before I suffocate you!"

Her eyes got a mischievous sparkle. "Jealous are you vegeta?" she asked. I paused and thought deeply and sighed. I guess I could no longer deny my feelings to myself. "Understand this woman, you are mine." I said deeply trying to show no emotion.

She looked up at me in shock. Then her eyes began to sparkle and I really looked at her face. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen the color of an endless ocean. Her nose was small and curved gently, while her lips were pink and full. Kami I had it bad.

I leaned down slowly making sure she was ok with what I was about to do. Then I pressed my lips softly against hers and breathed in her scent. I slowly pulled away and said; "now woman, you better tell me before I go on a killing spree through the palace."

Bulma

I couldn't believe it! Vegeta! He kissed me, and I let him! Oh kami. I rolled my eyes then proceeded to tell him how when I came home I had smelled his scent to but when I came in he was gone.

Vegeta sat very still, and I waited. After 5 minutes passed I looked up at him. "Uh, Vegeta?" I asked. His concentration finally broke and he looked down at me raising his eyebrow. "Could you please get off me now?" I asked. He pulled away immediately, and I sighed. There he goes leaving again. "Calm down woman I'm coming right back" he exclaimed. I smiled.

He came back in wearing a scouter. He began to push a button on the side then spoke, "I need to know everything there is about the warrior Xander. I want a full report in two hours" he said. Then looked at me. "Woman I'm not sure what's going on here but I do not want you leaving this room till I do. I'm sending kakarrot to watch over you while I go to a meeting." I rolled my eyes he couldn't just call him Goku. With that he turned on his heel and vanished.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it revealing my old friend Goku. I embraced him for a moment then led him into the living room, and remembered that my maid ChiChi would be coming today. Perhaps my day wouldn't be boring after all.

I smiled at Goku as he sat down. "So b. Hows it going?" he asked. I laughed, "oh the usually some crazy stalker guy is after me!" A dark looked crossed his face. "I never thought Xander would be that way b.!" he exclaimed. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Me either Goku." I said softly.

We sat there in silence for a moment. Then I smiled. "Hey Goku have you ever met ChiChi?" I asked. I saw a blush. Spread across his face. Ah yes this would be a good day.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok guys im so tired lol. But you all deserve an update! Its short I had to take my son to his dads so I didn't have much time to write! Thanks for yalls reviews! Love you guys!

Vegeta.

I could kill everyone in this room he thought. But there the best fighters I have. He sighed. This meeting was dragging on and no one could agree. They were trying to decide whether they should send more troops to the surrounding planet or not. Vegeta slammed his fist on the table. He had enough. "We will send more troops because at any time if Frieza decided to attack we would be caught with our freaking heads up our asses. Now shut up and get it done you idiots!" And with that he stood and left the room making his way to the woman's chambers.

Bulma.

ChiChi had arrived an hour ago to deliver her clothes. When she came in she had introduced her to Goku and it didn't take long before they had hit it off. Now you couldn't rip them out of their conversation if you tried. Bulma sighed. She let her mind wonder to Vegeta. Did she love him? He admitted he had cared for her but everything was moving too fast and with Xander stalking her, it was all just too soon. "Bulma! Hey b!" Goku said trying to get her attention. She snapped back into reality smiling. "Sorry guys daydreaming, what is it?" Goku grinned "ChiChi and I are going to go get something to eat. Vegetas meeting just ended and he should be on his way." her heart started to pound but she grinned at Goku anyway "that's fine, you to have fun!" They then stood and left waving goodbye. Bulma made her way into the living room and picked up a book and decided to read until Vegeta got there.

Vegeta.

Making his way to the woman's room he got a bad feeling. He pushed a button on his scouter "kakarrot!" He barked "yea Vegeta?" He asked. "Are you still with Bulma?" Vegeta questioned. "No I left her 20 minutes ago." Vegeta froze and ten began to run "why did you do that you idiot!" He yelled. "I got a message saying you meeting had ended and you were on your way!" Exclaimed Goku. Vegeta growled "somebody sent you a false message kakarrot my meeting just ended" he yelled. "Im on my way" Goku said. And they both took off at full speed.

Bulma.

I woke up with a start. Someone was in my chambers at fist i thought it was Vegeta but he never called out to her she sat still for a moment sensing who's ki it was and she froze. Xander. As she stood up something shot into her neck and she dropped to the ground unable to move. "Do not try to break free dear Bulma for it is useless. That is a ki restrictor. But don't worry once I get you back to Frieza ill remove it because in my true form I won't need it" he chuckled he then picked Bulma up and blasted out her window headed towards his ship. She gathered all the energy she had and screamed. And then she was taken over by blackness.

Vegeta.

Goku and I made it to Bulmas room seconds apart and busted in. They paused sensing for ki. She wasn't here. Vegeta yelled and punched the wall knocking a huge hole in it. He was about to do it again when he heard a scream. Bulma. He ran quickly to the window. And his blood began to boil that weakling was making off with her on this shoulder and she appeared unconscious now. With a deep growl he blasted towards them but he was too late they had made it to the ship and were blasting through the sky. Vegeta followed as fast as he could but once he reached the atmosphere he stopped. He couldn't go into space because there was no oxygen. At that moment the anger inside of him grew to be too much and something inside him snapped. And his ki exploded around him in golden colors. He gasped in shock he had done it he had reached the legendary title.

Bulma

I was pulled out of the fog when I felt something cold encircle my wrist. A growl escaped my chest as I came to. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a ship. The room was small and made completely of steel. And no furniture could be found. I was chained to the wall facing the door. As i began forming escape plans the door opened and Xander stepped in. "hello dear Bulma so nice to see you awake. I came to see you because i didn't want you to miss out on my transformation I know your dying to find out who I am" she gave a defiant laugh. He stood up and smirked then pressed a button on his watch. As she watched he began to transform into a green alien. And when the light ceased she gasped in shock. "He laughed darkly. "Remember me?" She growled "Zarbon!"

Vegeta.

I am about to kill every creature in this room he thought. After he had gotten over the transformation he had headed back to the palace demanding a ship to take after the woman but the fools were telling him it wasn't a good idea. "I am leaving this instant whether you like it or not you fools" yelled the prince. He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Son I know you care for her, but you have to think this through your future kingdom is at jeopardy" said the king. Vegeta let out a sigh and rubbed his temple "I won't a plan made now old man" and with that he left the room.

Bulma.

1 day. That's how long I've been chained to this wall. Zarbon hasn't been in since his transformation and I was glad. I couldn't believe the guy I had feelings for was zarbon! He was cute but he was a monster. I had been thinking of an escape plan. Maybe he really had feelings for me and I could use that to my advantage. I took a deep breath and yelled, "zarbon!" A few moments later he opened the door and smirked, "yes bulma dear?" I batted my eyelashes and gave him an innocent look "I sure have been up here a while do you think you could let me down to take a shower?" He smiled and walked towards me stopping only when our chests were touching. "You better not be planning an escape because I'd hate to have to tackle you naked" and he kissed my ear and undid the chains. No I wouldn't escape yet but at least I knew he had a soft spot for me.

Vegeta.

I sat down on the bed and put my head in hands. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated the woman might need me and I'm sitting here doing nothing! He raised his hand and sent a power ball through the wall. An elite looked in through the whole I just made "sire?" He asked. "What weakling?" I commanded. "The king requests your presence in the throne room sir" I stood immediately and shoved past him blasting towards the throne room. Once i arrived my father walked up to me and began telling me," we have decided to let you take a ship after her, but you have one month and then you must come back" vegeta growled already headed for the ships. "One month is all I need" he said darkly.

Bulma.

I sat in my new room drying my hair. Things had gone better than I expected, maybe my plan really would work. There was a knock at my door and zarbon stepped in "bulma dear wear something pretty tonight, you shall accompany me to dinner. I smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys im so tired lol. But you all deserve an update! Its short I had to take my son to his dads so I didn't have much time to write! Thanks for yalls reviews! Love you guys!

Bulma.

I dressed in a red dress with a plunging neck line. It was skin tight and had a short train. I curled my hair and let it hang down to my waist I did a smoky eye and painted my lips red. Yes, this should work. I smiled at myself and then left the room. A guard met me at the door and took me to the dining area. I stepped in and saw a huge table not yet filled with food. The room was lit only with candles. Zarbon was sitting at one end of the table. When he saw me his eyes went huge and I heard him gasp. I smiled and walked towards him swaying my hips. All I had to do was keep this up and wait for the right moment to execute my plan. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his lap, "what's for dinner?"

Vegeta.

I checked the distance on the ship. Only one week until I reached their ship. He thought of how there life would be together. He wasn't sure of her feelings but he knew they were there. She would give him strong children, and kami she was beautiful. He even missed their verbal spars. He growled and cursed the ship for not moving faster.

Bulma.

Dinner had gone well and it was obvious zarbon was attracted to her. Two days and she would set in motion her escape plan and now she was sure it would work. She sat down on her bed and thought of vegeta. She missed the way he would smirk at her. She missed the way his muscles were accented by his blue spandex, and she missed the way he was so protective over her. Kami she was in love. Yes she had to escape there was no other choice. She rested her head on the pillow and drifted off. The next morning I awoke with a start to see zarbon standing in my door way. I smiled at him despite how creepy it was. "Good morning zarbon what's on the schedule for today?" I asked. He laughed softly "how about some sparring?" I stretched and nodded then got ready and followed him to the training area. We did some warm up exercises when I asked Zarbon, "is there a lab around here that I could go to? It's my favorite thing to do." I stated leaning into him. He stared at my chest and nodded. "I suppose I can let you spend some time in there while I tend to my duties." He said. I packed my stuff and headed out the door following Zarbon down the bleak halls. He came to a huge metal door and entered some numbers on the key pad and the door slid open. Excellent. This would do. It seemed up to date and it appeared to hold everything I would need. I turned and smiled at him. "Thanks cutie" and winked. "He blushed and said, "I will be in my office I'll be back in 2 hours."

I smiled to myself 2 hours was plenty of time. I quickly walked around yanking open drawers and cabinets finding everything I needed. I laid them out on the table and began my work. An hour and 30 minutes later I had a remote controlled bomb and had rewired the circuit on the number pad to take two different passwords. Perfect. Now I began to work on my alibi for when Zarbon came.

30 minutes later he opened the door and stepped in "hello bulma dear how was your time in the lab?" I smiled and replied, "Great I invented some new make-up and skin products". I placed them down in front of him and he laughed. "Shall we attend dinner now?" I nodded and thought to myself, tomorrow i will leave.

Vegeta.

I checked my coordinates 2 days till I reached their ship. I then stood and walked towards the training room. I better prepare I don't want any surprises he thought. He began pounding and punching an invisible foe. When a call beeped in on his scouter he stopped. He checked the ids and it was a multi way from Goku, Bardock, Radditz, Brolly, and Bulmas parents. I growled could I not catch a break! I answered and growled, "what?" Brolly spoke, "vegeta I will speak for all of us, we just wanted to know how close you were to Bulma?" I rolled my eyes "three Days" I said. "please bring my bulma home safely prince Vegeta!" Bunny interjected. "Hush mom!" brolly said. Then he added, "she's right though vegeta" Then the scouter disconnected and I rolled my house. Stupid. Then I walked back to the training room and began to pound and punch harder than before.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok guys you know what time it is!

ANNOUNCMENT: As most of you know Isaac is making landfall today. I live in south Mississippi. We have been issued under a state of emergency. I am not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow because I do not know if the power will go and all of that. But I will continue to write through the storm. So don't get discouraged. And say a prayer for me! Lol. Also! I was thinking about doing an Inuyasha love story. What do you guys think?

moka-chan8 I'm glad you think so!

saiyanqueen22 I'm so happy you like it and follow it!

lintu-lvr4 here's your update!

Bulma.  
I woke up early waiting for someone to come get me. I did feel slightly bad for what I was about to do, but I had no intention of being Friezas slave. I would soon be a queen and mercy wasn't something I could afford. I sat up and walked towards the closet I grabbed jeans and a black corset and slipped them on. I pulled my hair out of the nights pony tail and let it hang messy and wild. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door I opened it to see one of the guards waiting to escort me into the lab. We walked silently down the hall and he typed in the code and I entered and then it shut silently. I took a deep breath and then set my plan in action. I stuck the bomb to the wall then grabbed the remote. I typed my code in the number pad and it slid open.

I shot through the halls at top speed making my way to the doc that held the space pods. I picked out the one closest to the door and jumped in. I pushed at the buttons on the dash and the ship shot out into the blackness. I held my breath as i drifted away I did it I couldn't believe it.

The scouter I was wearing began to beep and my heart pounded. I pressed the answer button and waited. "bulma dear I knew your plan from the start and i just want you to know that i love you and always will. You must do it you must blow up the ship. I hope vegeta takes good care of you and knows how lucky he is. Goodbye bulma" she felt a tear slide down her cheek she grabbed the remote and with a shaking finger pushed the little Red button. A few seconds later the blackness erupted into light as Zarbons ship exploded. Bulma wiped a tear from her cheek. She had been kidnapped by this man yet she shed tears for him. She did not love him but she could sympathize with him he was a slave forced into service. She let out a sigh and hung her head in silence for a moment showing respect. Sitting up straight she typed in a code on the scouter. Time to talk to vegeta.

Vegeta.

I paced the floor a few more hours and I reached the woman's ship. My scouter began to beep and I rolled my eyes. Must be the woman's family again. I hit the answer button and bulmas voice came through shocking me. "Vegeta, I'm free. I blew up the ship and escaped in a pod. I'm on my to the planet namek. Meet me there and then the line disconnected. I smiled in shock that was my woman. I headed to the control board and switched my course to Namek. It was only 30 minutes away. I nodded in approval.

Bulma.

My ship entered the atmosphere and I strapped myself down. I was bumped and jarred in my chair before I finally made impact. I slowly unbuckled myself and turned the ship off. Now I just had to wait for Vegeta.

10 minutes later his ship broke through the atmosphere and landed close to mine. I started running. I ran towards the door of my ship and pushed the button to open it. As soon as it was down I flew down the ramp and smiled when i saw spikey hair emerging from his ship. When vegeta came into view i flew into his arms and began to kiss him passionately. He stood in shock for a moment but then began to return the kiss with much fierceness. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let my hands slide over his hard muscles, pleased when he did the same. I stroked his tail and he growled flying towards the room and laid me down gently on the bed. That night we stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

Vegeta.

I let my fingers trace across her soft pale skin. I watched the woman sleep and smiled. This beautiful creature was mine, my mate. It had even better then i could have imagined. Even though we were supposed to wait for the mating ceremony i wasn't worried we could still do the rest when we got back. I kissed the bite mark on her neck and pulled her close in my arms and slowly let my eyelids seal shut. Bulma I woke up and smiled. I was in heaven. Vegeta was amazing everything we did was amazing. I loved this man and i was glad he was mine. I stood trying to get my thoughts straight I needed a shower and we needed to speak with the Nameks. I walked towards the bathroom and gasped when an arm made its way around my waist. "Allow me to join you woman" vegeta growled pressing his lips to my ear.

Ok guys please review and let me know what you think of this and my ext story idea!

Xoxo Tayc


	8. Chapter 7

Update time! Yay!

lintu-lvr4 there's going to be some surprises!

moka-chan8 here's your update

molly here you go! And I will always thank everyone who reviews!

sara here's your more! Lol

Enjoy everyone!

Bulma.

After our eventful shower we had left the ship to go talk with the nameks. I told them of my kidnapping and the threat of frieza, and they decided to send back a warrior with us. His name was Piccolo and he was just as arrogant as Vegeta. Great two of them, at least Piccolo was quiet. We had been here for 3 weeks doing some work on the ship and gathering supplies. I was enjoying the vacation time with vegeta to. We were heading out tomorrow though, and I was excited to see everyone.

I was in the kitchen making myself a snack when I felt my stomach lurch and a wave of nausea passed over me. I flew to the bathroom making it just in time to empty my stomachs contents into the toilet. My blood froze. No no no. This couldn't be happening. Oh but it was my period was a weak late. But maybe it was just a coincidence. I decided to go see a namek healer to be sure. (an. Saiyan pregnancy takes less time to develop in this story than humans) I left the ship and walked towards the village. This place really was beautiful.

I approached the hut the healer lived in and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing an elderly green alien. "Lady bulma how may I help you?" He asked with a smile. I looked at the floor "I think..I..may be pregnant" he nodded a somber look on his face "lay down dear." He instructed. I did as asked, and he lifted my shirt revealing my belly. He placed his hands there and concentrated deeply.

After what felt like an eternity he removed His hands and smiled. "Indeed you are pregnant lady bulma" I smiled at the old man as i tear of happiness slid down my cheek. He grasped my hand while I had my first moment as a mother. I stood and thanked the namek for his help and made my way back to the ship. Now came the hard part telling Vegeta.

I walked in and paused sensing his ki. He was in the bedroom perfect. I walked towards the room. And entered slowly," vegeta we need to talk." I stated. He smirked at me "what is it woman?" I took a deep breath then said, "vegeta I am pregnant" he didn't move and his face no longer held a smirk this was bad. I began to panic, but then I felt something warm touch my stomach. I looked down and what I saw shocked me. Vegeta the prideful jerk had his head pressed against my stomach while his hand rubbed it slowly.

Vegeta.

When the woman told me she had to talk I figured it would be her usual nonsense. Never did I imagine she would tell me I was going to be a father. If she had told anyone of what I had done at that moment I would deny it. But I couldn't stop myself instinct took over. Never had I felt so proud. If this shocked the woman what I was going to do next would blow her mind. I stood and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. I whispered in her ear, "never speak of this woman." I then turned heading to train smiling at myself. Everyone in the kingdom would rejoice when we came home.

Bulma.

Everything was ready to go. We said goodbye to the nameks and boarded our ships. Piccolo was taking my stolen one. I strapped in and watched vegetas face. He had not spoken to me much since our heartfelt moment. He was so stubborn. I was excited to return home and tell everyone the news. The kingdom would be thrilled and I knew my mom would flip. I smiled and rested my hand on my stomach. Vegeta tilted his head towards me ever so slightly and smirked. "Just pilot the ship you idiot!" I yelled playfully.

Thanks to the modifications I had made on the ships it only took us three hours to reach planet vegeta. When we broke through the atmosphere I could hardly contain my excitement. We landed smoothly to which my new sickness was thankful. Vegeta and I stood at the door and I looped my arm through his and smiled. He rolled his eyes and hit the button to let the door down.

I was met with an army of people trying to hug me. Only our family and close friends were here to which i was thankful. After each person had embraced and told me how happy they were I was safe I walked towards vegeta and grasped his arm again. "We have some news for you all" I said looking up at his face waiting for his approval. He nodded slightly and i turned towards the crowd smiling. "Im pregnant!" I squealed.

All was silent for a moment then the sounds of excitement erupted the queen smiled and looked to the king proudly then ran to my mother. Goku bardock and radditz and the king patted vegeta on the back and shook his hand. I rolled my eyes. Men. I was embraced by ChiChi and then my mother and the queen. "We must begin to prepare at once!" They squealed in unison and walked down the hall giving commands and chatting back and forth. My dad hugged me and kissed my forehead, and Brolly did the same. I smiled at my brother and grabbed his hand and held it tight. I was the luckiest girl in the world. But not for long.

Bulma.

I sighed and laid down on our bed. We hadn't had a break since wed been back. There were numerous celebrations to commemorate our mating and the baby. Tonight would be our coronation and the last of the parties. Since vegeta and I were mated and produced an heir it was time for us to take over. To make it all worse my belly had already grown in size. I would only be pregnant for 4 months, but I was told that I was actually bigger than usual. It didn't bother me I was just probably going to have a big baby. Lucky me.

I sighed I wish vegeta was here to give me a massage. We rarely had any alone time between the ceremonies and his training at all crazy hours. I snuggled into the bed deciding to take a nap before i had to get ready. 5 minutes later there was a knock out at my door and a servant telling me it was time to get ready. I growled and threw my blanket across the room and stomped out the door.

Vegeta.

I blasted at kakkarot pleased to actually have a good sparring match. Maybe he would become a super saiyan also. I had been frustrated lately I needed that woman but she was always busy and it didn't help the way her curves had grown now that she was pregnant. Brolly came in and yelled up to me. I stood straight and nodded to Kakkarot letting him know we were done and floated down to him. "Time to get ready" he said rolling his eyes. I nodded and slung a towel around my shoulders and followed Brolly to my father's chambers.

Bulma.

I drifted in and out of sleep as my Make-up was done. The hairdresser curled and pinned and pulled on my hair. Finally after 2 hours they had finished. I stood up as they slipped a teal gown on me, the same the queen had worn. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked amazing my hair was shiny and curly and pinned up in messy perfection. My make-up was very natural looking but showed off my features perfectly. The dress was of the shoulders and fit like a glove. I smiled brightly. The queen came in and looked at me adoringly. "Bulma sweetheart you are absolutely stunning!" She said. "Thank you" i said as i bowed. She stuck out her arm and smiled, "ready to go?" I nodded and placed my hand on her arm. She was to escort me, and the king would escort vegeta.

Vegeta.

I had showered and put on a black training suit. I skipped the armor because my father's royal one would be placed on me in the ceremony. My father walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "you will be a great king and father son, I am proud of you" he said gruffly. I placed my hand on his shoulder in return "and you shall make a fine grandfather." He nodded and we excited into the hall outside of the throne room. Kakkarot and Brolly who were also my guards fell into formation behind us and we marched into the throne room.

After the long march down the hall i stood in front of the throne and my father stood beside me and we looked out at the crowd and awaited bulma. The doors opened and my heart stopped. Bulma made her way down the hall gracefully beside my mother. She was the definition of beauty, her curves looked amazing and her now showing stomach made her even more attractive. She reached the throne and stood in front of it and smiled over at me. I smirked in return and the listened to the priest read our oaths.

After we were sworn in my father removed the royal armor and placed it on me and i sat on the throne. Then my mother removed her tiara and placed it on Bulmas head then went to stand by my father as she sat down. The woman grabbed my hand and the royal announcer spoke, "presenting King Vegeta and Queen Bulma" and everyone in the room bowed.

Bulma.

The night had gone amazing I danced with all my friends and family and listened to them joke about how abnormally big I was. I now had my head resting on vegetas muscular shoulder as we slowly danced around the room. I was in heaven. "Woman, it's time to go" vegeta said. I nodded and let him pull me from the room. I yawned in exhaustion and vegeta rolled his eyes, but surprised me when we left by picking me up and carrying me. I looked at him curiously and he said, "we can't have the queen walking in such a state now can we" I smiled and rested my head against his chest. I loved this man. When we got back to our room he laid me down gently on the bed and climbed on top of me careful not to squish my stomach. "Sleep well my lady" vegeta said bending down to kiss my cheek. He then rolled over and pulled me into his arms.

Vegeta.

I woke up to someone pounding On the door. Bulma looked at me and asked, "What's that about?" I rose out of bed a bad feeling spreading through me, "don't know" i responded roughly. I crossed the room and opened the door revealing Radditz. "What is it?" I questioned. "Sire, I'm sorry for the interruption, but your presence is needed in the war room immediately." I nodded and grabbed my armor and looked at the woman. "You will stay here. I will send for your brother to keep you company." And then I left the room quickly preparing myself for what I was about to hear.


	9. Chapter 8

Im so sorry! I had a computer melt down!

Don't kill me. I found a computer to use real quick so I will do review thank yous next time!

But you guys get a long chapter!

Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews!

Chapter 10

Bulma.

There was a knock at the door and i went to answer it knowing it would be Brolly. I opened the door and his smiling face instantly made me feel better. He pulled me into a hug, "hey b. How you doin?" I smiled still holding on to him "the usually, come sit down on the couch." I released my hold on him and walked into the living area plopping down on the gigantic couch. Brolly gave me a funny look and sat down next to me. "What?" I asked. He smirked, "your huge b." I rolled my eyes I couldn't catch a break. "Do you know why Vegeta had to go to the war room?" I questioned. A serious look crossed his face," No, but I intend on finding out when geta gets back." I nodded and rest my head on his shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

Vegeta.

"WHAT!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Yes sire Frieza has declared war on us and has recruited over a million soldiers to help take us down." Said Bardock. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm down. It was obvious what we had to do. "we will go meet them, i will not have them touching down on my planet" i exclaimed. Bardock nodded," i agree sire". I looked around me Kakkarot Radditz My father and Nappa stared at me looking for hope. "we will win Radditz and kakkarot will begin intensive training with me while we are on the ships they are close to become super saiyans to. Now go prepare every decent fighter we have. Gentlemen we are at war." With that I stood and left the room. The woman wasnt going to be happy about this.

Bulma.

Brolly and I were in a middle of a debate on who was stronger and were getting ready to arm wrestle when Vegeta came in. He wore a serious expression but I saw a flash of amusement when he took in the sight before him. I stood up and walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and grasped the bridge of his nose, "Frieza has declared war on us. He has gathered over a million shoulders to fight. We are going to go meet them in space so our planet isn't involved. I stared at him frozen in shock. No. Brolly stood up immediately, "I'm going to train!" As he walked by Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder. "i want you to stay here and protect Bulma and our child in case someone slips past us." Brolly looked a little bit disappointed but nodded and left the room. I looked at Vegeta once he had gone and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. I stared into those black eyes I had come to love. "How long?" I whispered. "We leave in 2 hours, and if we are lucky we should return home in six months." I felt a tear escape down my cheek. Things could never be easy for us. He would miss the birth of our child. He wiped the tear away and pulled my lips in for a kiss. I returned with as much as enthusiasm as I had. I would give him something to remember me by.

Vegeta.

2 hours later I climbed out of our bed. I grabbed my clothes and tossed the woman hers. We both dressed and then i walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her surprising her. I then knelt down and placed my forehead against her swollen stomach and rubbed gently. I sat that way for a few minutes and sighed. Time to go. I stood and grabbed the woman's hand leading her from the room and towards the air ship hanger. When we arrived everything was ready to go. I ordered everyone on the ships and then looked at the woman staring deep into her blue eyes and stroked her cheek ,"goodbye". Her eyes began to water,"goodbye Vegeta be safe." I rolled my eyes then nodded towards our families and boarded my ship.

Bulma.

I watched as his ship blasted into space and tried to hold back my tears. The man I loved was leaving and I had no idea if he would return, and I was left behind to rule a kingdom while pregnant figures.

Bulma.

2 months. 2 months since Vegeta had left. I was to the point in my pregnancy that i could barely walk. My stomach was a landmass of its own. Vegeta and the troops had been winning their battles there was just so many troops it was taking them a while to get through them all and plus there was still Frieza. I sighed and tried to stand and failed. I rang a bell i kept with me at all times. Since Vegeta wasn't here and I could hardly move Brolly had moved in temporarily. He came around the corner and rolled his eyes, "shouldn't you just stay laying down?" He asked rolling his eyes. "No, it's good for me to get exercise, besides we are going to lunch with ChiChi."

I felt bad for my brother really. He was a strong warrior and that's why vegeta made him stay with me, but i know he gets bored around all of us females. He pulled me up gently and put his arm around leading me down the hall towards the dining hall. When we arrived I spotted Chi in the corner reading a magazine. I smiled and wobbled my way over to her while Brolly got are food. I sat down at the table and Brolly pulled up beside me. "Hey Bs how you guys doing?" Brolly who had his face stuffed nodded. "Good Chi have you found a dress for your and Gokus bonding?" I asked. She nodded and proceeded to tell me all about her plans.

20 minutes later while Chi was telling me about vacation spots i felt a sharp pain sere across my stomach. I gasped in pain and grabbed my brothers arm pulling him awake from his nap. "Bulma! Are you ok?" He asked. I felt liquid trickle down my leg and I stared at them in horror. The baby was coming a month early. Brolly immediately picked me up and flew towards the medical wing barking orders at Chi to get mine and vegetas parents. When we got there the nurses stared at me in shock but directed him to the private royal room they laid me down and hooked me up to some needles. I grabbed Brollys hand and squeezed. The contractions were coming fast. "don't you dare leave me Brolly!" I screamed. He grimaced in pain at my squeezing," never B" The door to the room burst open and in walked mine and vegetas parents my mom and vegetas came over and began fussing over me fixing me blankets. Vegetas dad grasped my hand and wiped my hair then sat awkwardly in the corner. My dad was away at a technology convention.

A crippling pain went through my body making me shake, "where's that damn doctor! I'm ready now!" 5 minutes later the doctor walked in and checked my dilation. "Your highness you are indeed ready to push." Vegetas father left and my mom and vegetas each grabbed a leg. The doctor yelled at me to push and i squeezed Brollys hand tight and pushed with all my might. "I HATE VEGETA! HE LEFT ON PURPOSE SO HE WOULD MISS THIS!" Push. "HE BETTER HOPE FRIEZA GETS HIM BEFORE I DO!" Push "STUPID JERK!" "the heads out one more!" The doctor ordered and i pushed with all my might. A few moments later i felt a small amount of relief and a baby's cry could be heard. Mine and vegetas moms Ran over to get a glimpse, "its a boy!" They squeled. My eyes watered, a sweet boy. Another crippling pain hit me out of nowhere and I screamed and everyone looked at me shocked the doctor ran over and checked me," there's another baby!" Everyone's faces froze in horror. Twins!


	10. Chapter 9

Update time!

This story is drawing to a close. Only two more chapters left! I am so happy with how well it has done!

I have already planned my next story and it will be a long saga! For all you Zutara fans get ready!

Thank you everyone so much for your reviews they are all **GREATLY** appreciated!

**IMPORTANT **

Coreana- pronounced (kori anna)

Cera- pronounced (sara) vegetas mom

Chapter 11

Vegeta.

A blinding flash erupted from the ship. Moments later the pink lizard descended. I smirked and let the golden aura envelop me.

Bulma.

The pain. It was unbearable. I heard the doctor yell, "we have to get her to surgery! The baby's breach!" Then I slipped away into the blackness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. My head was swimming. I opened my eyes and was met by blinding light. I paused for a minute letting my eyes adjust then took in my surroundings. I appeared to be in a recovery room. Then I remembered. Twins. My babies where were they? I tried to move but my legs were numb. Luckily the door opened and in walked my family. "hey b. How are you doing? You had us scared there for a little while!" Said brolly. "I'm fine. Where are the babies?" "they will be in in a moment sweetie. There so perfect. A sweet little boy and a precious little girl!" I smiled, a boy and a girl. "i can't wait to get clothes!" My mom gushed.

The door opened and a nurse came in pushing a basinet. She wheeled it to my bedside and then left. I peeked over inside and my heart stopped. There was a beautiful boy with lavender hair. He was a good mix between me and vegeta. He had his eyes but they were blue like mine. His hair was lavender and was thick. I smiled at him then shifted my eyes to my daughter. She was so perfect. She looked exactly like me. Except for the scowl that was all Vegeta. I felt a tear slide down my cheek they were perfect I only wished vegeta had been here.

The door opened again and the Royal adviser stepped in ,"your majesty I'm sorry to interrupt but we received a message from king vegeta. They were telling us that frieza had landed when they were cut off and we haven't been able to get back in touch with them" My blood froze, "keep trying and let me know!" He nodded bowed and left. I looked at Vegetas father ,"what does it mean?" I asked. He gave me a small smile, "it could mean anything, I'm sure there ok. You know my son he wouldn't go down that easy." He walked over to the basinet, "now let's love on these babies! What are you going to name them?" I smiled at the subject change. "Vegeta Trunks the third, and Coreana Bulla"

A cry woke me from my sleep. Not again! I groaned and rolled out of bed slowly. The babies had been home two months now, and I had been taking care of both of them on my own. My family had offered to help of course, but I refused. They were my responsibility. Things had been bad. The twins needed constant attention, and I was trying to keep up with the duties of the kingdom, and to top it all off still nothing from Vegeta. I felt tears sting my eyes as i lifted Bulla out of her bed. I smiled at her and cuddled her close. Her personality was so much like her fathers she was so demanding and she sure had a temper. I checks on little trunks. Still fast asleep he was so much calmer than his sister. I grabbed the baby monitor and went to the war room with Bulla in tow.

I walked in and everyone bowed I nodded and sat down heavily in my chair ,"speak" I ordered. "We have some wonderful news, the ships are headed this way. We still have not been able to communicate but we are hoping all is well" vegetas dad said. I nodded this was good news, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and glanced at Bulla , " Why don't you let me and their grandma take them for the day so you can get some rest? I'll tell you when their ships arrived. I though it over, "you sure?" He nodded. "ok I guess so." I saw a smile spread across his face something rare for him. "Great, I'll tell Cera to pick up Trunks!" He exclaimed while picking up Bulla. I smiled and gave her a kiss then stood and made my way towards my room slowly. Once I got there I peeked in Trunks crib, already gone. I climbed on the bed and started to drift off immediately to thoughts of Vegeta.

The sound of buzzing pulled me from my slumber. I sat up and stared around the room groggily trying to locate the culprit. I saw the light flashing on my scouter and immediately snatched it up. "yes?" I asked. "your majesty the ships are landing your family will meet you in the hanger." I flew up from the bed with all my speed i put on a form fitting training suit thanking kami that my stomach went back to normal. I ran a brush through my hair and was out the door in under 10 seconds. I made it to the hanger in record time and saw the ships enter the atmosphere. I walked over to Vegetas parents and grabbed Trunks and Bulla Holding one in each arm. Vegeta didn't know I had twins and I thought it would be best to be holding them to eliminate any confusion. She took her place at the head of the formation and waited anxiously. Moments later they touched down and the ships shut off with a hiss. The door opened slowly and I felt my heart squeeze. Goku Raditz and Bardock rushed out holding Vegeta. "we need to get him to a tank!" Goku shouted. He had a prideful look on his face despite the situation and I knew Vegeta had done it. He had defeated Frieza.

Bulma.

I followed the men into the medical wing keeping my eyes locked on Vegeta. His condition wasn't that bad, he just seemed very tired. Knowing him he hadn't slept in weeks. They readied a tank and put him and strapped on an oxygen mask. I watched as the machine filled up with green liquid. His flame hair danced around as the liquid swirled. Kami how I had missed him. He was so handsome and strong. My prince charming. I called someone to come from the nursery to watch Trunks and Bulla, then pulled up a chair and waited.

Vegeta.

I opened my eyes and began to panic when everything was blurry. It took me a minute to realize where I was when the liquid began to drain, I was home. When the liquid reached my neck I noticed my woman sitting in front of the tank. Kami she was beautiful. I noticed her stomach was now flat. Where was the child?

Once the liquid was gone the door opened and I stepped out walking towards the woman. I stroked her cheek gently and her eyelids began to flutter open. When she saw me she jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Oh vegeta!" She cried. I felt tears soak my chest. "What's wrong woman?" I asked. "I missed you so much Vegeta." She exclaimed. I stroked her hair, "i missed you to Bulma." She gasped when I used her name and pulled me in for a kiss. After a minute I pulled away chuckling, "so woman where's the child?" She gave me a nervous look,"well vegeta I have a surprise. Grab a towel I'll be right back" i nodded and grabbed towel and wrapped it around my waist then sat down to wait.

Moments later she returned pushing a crib like structure in the room. She leaned over and grabbed a little bundle then walked over towards me, "meet your son Vegeta Trunks." She placed him in my arms and my heart swelled with pride. He resembled me a lot he had the woman's blue eyes and lavender hair. Oh yes he would be quite handsome like his father. "Vegeta there's something else" she said. I gave her a confused look and then my heart stopped there was another ki.

She leaned over and picked up another bundle and walked towards me slowly. "Meet your daughter Coreana Bulla" I stared in shock as she took trunks and handed over the other bundle. I looked into the face of a miny Bulma she looked grumpy and scowled at me. I was taken back. I had known we would have a boy, I knew how to handle a boy but I had no clue what to do with a girl. The tiny girl reached up and grabbed my finger and gave me a heart breakingly beautiful smile. I completely melted and in that instant she wrapped me around her finger and I knew she would never let go. I looked up into the woman's eyes, she had a loving look on her face and I knew we would get through this together. My family was safe and happy and that's all I could ever want.


	11. epilogue

Ok guys! Here it is the end of my first story!

Thank you so much to everyone who supported me through this! You guys rock!

**If you like this story and my writing, Check out my new story I am posting today. Its zutara and I plan on making it a lot longer than this one!**

Epilogue

I sat basking in the sun in the royal gardens. I watched Trunks and Bulla play amongst the tree. They would be 3 tomorrow and I just couldn't believe it. Things had been so good ever since Vegeta defeated Freiza, the kingdom was prosperous. I smiles when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Vegeta. He placed his hands against my swollen abdomen gently, "how's my son doing?" I rolled my eyes, "it could be another daughter you know" He just chuckled and pulled me close while we watched the children. I turned my head to look at his handsome face, "I love you vegeta" I saw a conflicting cross his face. I knew he loved me back but it just wasn't a word he through around. "It's ok you don't have to say it back I know you feel the same" I said. He smiled and kissed my head and went to play with the children. So that's how we were forever never spoken but understood.


	12. sorry

To everyone wondering what happened to your walls come crashing down, it was accidently deleted and i am very mad over it. I didnt have any of my files backed up, so there is no reposting it, I am sorry. Check out my new story, Blown Away it is way better than anything else I have wrote so far!


End file.
